


Dragonsong

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breeding, Doggy Style, Dragons, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Outdoor Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: God or not, as a dragon, Grima is still susceptible to the urges of mating season.  Is it a happy accident that you happen to come across him, or is some other force at work...?





	Dragonsong

**Author's Note:**

> **From the prompt: "Mating season with Grima."**

Grima the Fell Dragon may have been a god of annihilation, but a dragon was still an animal.  And animals have urges that can be put off for only so long. Taking the form of his avatar helped lessen the maddening craving, but even this small, human form was becoming overwhelmed by the demands of mating season.  

How fortunate, then, that you should come along.  You had been inexplicably drawn to walk the path that brought you here, and now you stood trembling at the sight of this seething young man emanating raw magic and lust.  

Grima knew exactly why you’d found him.  Though diluted with that of humans’, your blood had some dragon in it from a past ancestor.  From what he could tell you had no idea of the magic that was in your heritage, and you likely went through your entire life thinking you were merely human.  

Like clipping a bird’s wings, Grima sneered to himself.  But now that you were here, he could give you the answers to why you were feeling the way you did.  Fear was in the mix, but he knew your shivering and wide-eyed look were also owed to arousal--he can smell it.  

An unattached dragon awakening for the first time, thirsting to act on instinct, ripe and ready to be mated.  

The animal in him roared with approval.

So did yours.  

He made quick work of your clothes, not just removing them but tearing them to shreds.  In his primal mind, there was no need for any such barriers between you and him. He was rough, gripping at your hips with bruising force and letting his fingernails scratch along your skin.  His tongue sent you into a frenzy from the merciless way he teased between your legs, a fitting prelude to the thick length that surged into your wet heat.

You loved every minute of it--the savagery, the aggression, the inherent possessiveness to this man’s actions.  

“Pretty dragon,” Grima snickered, admiring the way your ass rippled with each smack of his hips.  “And greedy, too. You’re tightening around me like you intend to milk me dry.”

You couldn’t deny it, so instead you answered with louder moans and squeals.  A need that you didn’t know you had was being fulfilled at last and your entire body was rejoicing.

Grima hissed sharply and upped the tempo of his thrusts.  “Keep singing, then, pretty dragon. Satisfy me, and I may bestow you with the honour of bearing my young.”  

For the next several days, the sound of two dragons’ songs was heard echoing for miles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thar be dragons at **[Tumblr.](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
